Humans
Humans are an extremely diverse race. Although they originally came from the Old Continent, men have spread all over the world and split into many different cultures and races. Although they are not imbued with magic like other creatures, humans can learn to wield it and able to learn more types than most others. They have no special abilities or aptitudes except their versatility and drive. Though often at odds with others races, they will occasionally form alliances with lawful races, such as elves and dwarves, if the need arises. The less scrupulous among them do not shrink back from hiring orcish mercenaries, however. They have no natural enemies, although the majority of men, like most inhabitants of all races, have an instinctive dislike of the undead. Men are shorter than the elves, but taller still than dwarves. Their skin color can vary, from almost white to dark brown. History Subjects of the Crown Many different groups of men exist, but the majority of them on the Great Continent live under the rule of the Crown of Wesnoth. The humans first appeared on the Great Continent from a land far across the ocean to the West, the Green Isle, and soon established their capital at the inland city of Weldyn. Over the following centuries they have built up a number cities across the continent. The soldiers from the Crown of Wesnoth protect the country, forming the most organized military force in the known world. Its warriors come from the main provinces, where all men are conscripted at an early age. The Clansmen The Eastern provinces of Wesnoth, known as the Clan homelands, have a geography consisting of more open plains and rolling hills than the western, more civilled provinces. They are home to the Horse Clans, who are allied with the Crown of Wesnoth but operate independently and maintain their own identity. Some consider them to be a tributary state, which sends food and soldiers to Crown in exchange for protection. Others say they are on equal footing with the western half of Wesnoth. In any case, the eastern provinces do not have a conscript army the way Western Wesnoth does. Training for fighting is part of the way of life of the Clans; the parents teach the children to ride horses, fight and shoot a bow from an early age. In general, the Clan warriors are less organized than the civiled fighters, and the strengths and weaknesses of these groups complement each other. Units *Arch Mage *Assassin *Bandit *Black Night *Bowman *Cavalier *Cavalryman *Cavalry *Dark Adept *Dark Sorcerer *Dragoon *Duelist *Elder Mage *Fencer *Footpad *Fugitive *Fugitive Cavalry *General *Grand Knight *Grand Marshal *Great Mage *Halberdier *Heavy Infantryman *Highwayman *Horseman *Horseman Commander *Huntsman *Infantry Commander *Infantry Lieutenant *Iron Mauler *Javelineer *Junior Commander *Knight *Lancer *Lieutenant *Longbowman *Mage *Mage Dragoon *Mage Rider *Mage of Light *Master at Arms *Master Bowman *Mounted General *Necromancer *Outlaw *Paladin *Peasant *Pikeman *Poacher *Ranger *Red Mage *Rogue *Rogue Knight *Rogue Mage *Royal Guard *Ruffian *Sergeant *Shadow Lord *Shadow Mage *Shock Trooper *Silver Mage *Spearman *Swordsman *Thief *Thug *Trapper *White Mage *Woodsman Category:Race